First Time Met You
by Niino Renn
Summary: OKi Kouji kecil tidak menyangka jika ia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkan dulu. Orang yang menjadi satu tim dengannya kini. Childhood friends, OOC. OneShot


**First Time Met You**

World Trigger fanfiction Ashihara Daisuke

By. Ninno Renn

Warning: Childhood friends, OOC.

* * *

Remaja laki - laki bernama Oki duduk di bawah bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Ia sedang menunggu senpainya yang belum datang hingga jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam 11.30 waktu setempat. Ia hanya memandang jam di tangannya dan berpikir, kenapa senpai-nya bisa telat janjian dengannya untuk pergi berdua mengisi kekosongan jadwal siang itu.

Matanya menatap kesekeliling tempat itu. Ia lalu mengecek ponselnya lagi untuk sekedar membaca ulang chat di app line-nya, dan ternyata memang tak ada balasan. Ia mendesah. Kepalanya mendongak sebentar dan kembali ke posisinya lagi.

"Mizukami-senpai kemana ya?" Ujarnya gusar. Sebelumnya Oki tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Telat semenit 2 menit biasa di alami olehnya, karena senpai-nya yang berambut brokoli seperti ngeles 'jus brokoli buatan ibuku belum jadi belum bisa berangkat'. Senpainya itu memang maniak brokoli.

Telinganya menangkap suara anak kecil yang tertawa riang terdengar di telinganya. Mereka berlari riang di tempatnya berdiri. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari tanpa beban.

"Jadi inget dulu.."

.

 _flashback_

Memori Oki teringat ke masa lalu. Masa kecilnya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dia lupakan kala itu. Ketika ia terpisah dari orang tuanya ketika di pasar. Ia menangis memanggil mamanya. Ia bingung kemana harus pergi. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu menggapai tangannya yang berkeringat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu, ia menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah setengah ngantuk. Oki kala itu masih menangis dan terlihat ketakutan ketika ia menggenggam tangannya.

"Huwaa.. kau menakutinya tuh!" ujar anak kecil lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Akhuu..mama hwilangg! Mamaaaa!"

"Bicara apaan tuh?"

"Diam kau Kazu!" sindirnya. Ia menatap anak itu, lalu menariknya ke tempat yang lebih adem, karena tempat anak itu berdiri lumayan panas karena saat ini sedang musim panas. Ia saja harus menyeka keringatnya berkali-kali, tetapi anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu malah menangis tanpa henti.

"Iya-iya.. Satoshi harusnya kita juga mencari mama loh, kita juga terpisah lo-"

"Kamu diam dulu." Anak bernama Satoshi itu menutup mulut temannya yang di panggil Kazu. Kazu kecil cemberut. Ia juga menyeka keringatnya dan sesekali mengipas lehernya yang terasa panas.

"Aku Satoshi, dia Kazu. Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya kepada Oki sambil mengelap air matanya basah akibat menangis.

"Aku akan mencari di sebe-"

"Jangan mencari sendiri, nanti kau yang hilang malah! Kazu menyusahkan!" Tangannya yang lain menarik kerah baju anak yang hiperaktif itu.

"Akwuu Kouji. Satochi-niichan."

"Huwa, dia memanggilmu niichan!" Puji Kazu, matanya berbinar mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kecil milik Oki kecil.

"Ayo kita cari mamamu, kebetulan mama kami juga terpisah. Aku dan Kazu juga mencari mama kami." Ajak Satoshi kepadanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya, dengan cepat Oki kecil menggapainya.

"Hm iya." Ujar Oki senang. Ekspresi takut bercampur kagetnya hilang tak kala orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu ternyata orang yang baik.

"Sebelum itu kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu." Satoshi memberikan tisunya lagi dan membantunya mengelap air matanya.

"Kouji, kok bisa terpisah dari mamamu?" Tanya Kazu kepadanya. Oki berjalan di apit mereka berdua. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan Satoshi, sedangkan Kazu membawa tas yang di bawa oleh Satoshi sebelumnya.

"Mama tadi lagi beli makanan, tapi karena aku ingin pipis, aku ijin ke mama, pas balik mama sudah tidak ada." Oki menerangkan situasi sebelumnya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, kalau kami-"

"Itu karena kau mengajakku membeli kue itu di toko kue yang baru, aku sampai lupa bilang ke mama tentang hal ini. Semoga mama gak cemas."

"Heee? Mamamu cemas? Masa?" anak kecil berambut coklat dengan poni belah tengah itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti khawatir, tentu saja Satoshi tidak peduli dengan hal itu, karena sekarang ia lebih fokus bagaimana menemukan ibu dari anak kecil yang sekarang bersamanya.

"Semoga mamamu gak cemas dan gak nyariin kamu."

"Satoshi jaahaaatt!" Kazu menjambak rambutnya, Satoshi pun membalasnya dengan mencubit pipinya.

"Niichan hentikan!" Teriak Oki, tangannya menarik tubuh keduanya berusaha melerai. Pertengkaran pun bisa terhenti, tetapi Kazu masih terlihat kesal akibat ucapannya.

"Uh!"

"Jangan kau pergi, aku malas mencarimu, ke toilet pun gak boleh."

"Memangnya kamu kakakku apa!" Maki Kazu kepadanya.

"Berisik! Kita sedang berpisah, harus kompak walau aku malas banget dalam situasi kayak gini. Kok niichan gak nyariin aku sih." Raut wajah Satoshi mulai terlihat khawatir. Ia melihat sekilas ke anak yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, wajah polosnya seperti ingin berkata 'apa karena aku?' "Ayo jalan lagi Kazu! Bukannya blok yang itu belum kita lewati kan?"

"Kau yang jalan duluan, kakiku mulai pegal." Ucapnya, ia terlihat kelelahan.

"Kazu-niichan pegang tanganku saja, Satoshi-niichan jalannya pelan-pelan ya." Oki kecil mengulurkan tangannya, di sambut oleh Kazu kecil dengan senyum sumringah.

"Iya, aku pelan-pelan kok." Mereka pun saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Sampai beberapa puluh menit kedepan mereka sudah lelah berjalan dan memutuskan untuk sekedar istirahat dan membeli sebuah minuman dingin.

"Hanya 10yen ini aja yang kupunya." Ujar Kazu. Mukanya sedih lantaran dia hanya bisa menemukan uang lebih di kantong celananya, "harusnya aku meminta ke papa sebelum papa pergi kemarin."

"Jual saja kuda ponimu kalau kau hanya punya uang 10yen." Cibir Satoshi.

"Ha? Siapa bilang kuda poniku boleh di jual?" Satoshi tak menghiraukan omongannya, ia merasa kalau bajunya di tarik. Oki menarik bajunya dan menunjuk uang kertas yang ia punya.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Ia memberikan 1000yen ke Satoshi. Wajah Satoshi terlihat sumringah, ia menerimanya dengan perasaan gemetaran.

"Horaaaayyy! Satoshi belikan aku jus!" Kazu memintanya. Ia mengoyang tangan anak kecil bermata sayu itu.

"Boleh ku pakai? Yakin?" dengan tangan gemetaran ia masih meyakinkan kalau uang itu legal ia pakai.

"Pakai saja, nanti aku minta lagi ke papa. Papa pasti memberikan ke aku lagi." Ujar Oki.

"Kazuaki kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau susu coklat dingin yang itu."

"Aku sama."

"Ayo kita bel-"

"Ah, SATOSHIII!" Satoshi mengenal suara itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Benar saja ia adalah kakak lelakinya.

"NIICHAN?! NICHAAAANNN!"

"Shuu niichaaannn!" Kazu pun menubruk pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua 7 tahun darinya itu.

'Dukk'

"Sakiiitttt." Ucap Kazu dan Satoshi bersamaan.

"Kemana saja kalian! Kalian tahu gak mama sampai mau lapor polisi karena hilang, apalagi mamamu Kazuaki! Kalian kemana sih?" Kazu tidak menghiraukan apa yang di ucapkan oleh remaja itu, ia masih memeluknya. "Ayo pulang, mama sudah menunggu di tempat tadi."

"Tidak bisa niichan, dia bagaimana?"

"Dia?" Shuu terlihat bingung, tangannya Satoshi menunjuk ke arah anak kecil berambut hitam itu. "Siapa dia?"

"Kouji, dia terpisah dengan mamanya juga. Niichan aku haus, belikan susu dulu donk." Rengek Kazu ke si kakak itu.

"Namamu?" remaja itu berucap kepada Oki kecil dengan senyum.

"Oki Kouji 5 tahun."

"Ah, di bawah ku ternyata." Raut Wajah Satoshi beda, tersadar kalau ia ternyata lebih tua dari anak kecil yang sedari tadi ia tolong.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau umurnya anak ini berapa."

"Abisan niichan aku lupa menanyakan hal seperti itu." Satoshi tersenyum.

"Niichan aku hauuusss.."

Shuu menghela napasnya dan memberikan 3 susu coklat kepada 3 adik kecilnya. Ia juga mengembalikan uang 1000yen ke Oki. Setelah selesai meminumnya ia berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan bersama bertemu dengan mama mereka.

.

Mama Oki kecil sangat senang lantaran putra kecilnya sudah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia di pastikan sudah pingsan berkali-kali karena kabar kalau putra kecilnya itu belum ditemukan.

Mama Oki masih memeluk putranya erat bahkan sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Lalu setelah itu ia menelepon suaminya dan bercerita kalau anaknya sudah bertemu. Bisa di pastikan suara berisik tawa haru terdengar hingga keluar mendengar berita baik itu.

"Mizukami-san, terima kasih banyak. terima kasih sekali lagi sudah menemukan dan membawa anak saya kembali, entah dengan apa saya bisa membalas kebaikan anda." Mama Oki membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, sampai mama Mizukami harus menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Iya sama-sama Oki-san, untung saja anak anda bertemu dengan putra saya." Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia lalu menepuk ringan puncak kepala Oki kecil. Anak itu juga menuruti tindakan ibunya.

"Kou-chan.. mama khawatir banget sayang. Untung kamu ketemu. Mama gak bisa ngebayangin kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"Ah.. Oki-san jangan ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh kalau situasi sedang kalut. Lebih baik berpikir jernih saja." Ujar mama Kazuaki kepada wanita itu.

"Aku tak papa mama, Satoshi-niichan dan Kazu-niichan menjaga aku." Tangan kecil Oki berusaha memeluk tubuh mamanya itu. Tangan wanita sekaligus ibunya itu menepuk ringan pundak kecilnya.

"Ayo pulang sayang." Ujarnya.

"Tunggu mama." Oki kecil mendekati Satoshi dan Kazuaki yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang. "Terima kasih niichan, lain kali kita main ya.." Oki tersenyum kearahnya. Satoshi menepuk pipinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya kalau nyasar. Percayalah pasti mamamu mencarimu." Ujar Satoshi.

"Dah Kou-chan.. lain kali main lagi ya!" Ujar Kazuaki kepadanya. Lalu mereka berlima pun pamit kepada Mama Oki dan meinggalkan pasar itu.

"Ayo pulang."

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

"Oki, maaf menunggu lama. Oi Okii." Tangan itu menepuk pundak remaja berambut hitam itu. Ia tersadar dan bangun dari lamunannya.

"Satoshi-nii ah.. Mizukami-senpai! Kau sudah datang lama sekali! Jam berapa ini!" Oki melihat jam tangannya sungguh tak percaya sudah menunjukkan jam 12 lewat. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Maaf, tadi Ouji mencegatku di depan pintu rumah, ketika mau mengabari ponsel ku mati."

"Kau harus mentraktirku susu coklat 3 gelas besar dan aku akan memaafkanmu." Wajah Mizukami tertampak kaget, hanya sekilas lalu ia terseyum.

"Iya, akan kubelikan hingga kau bisa ke toilet berkali-kali ketika nonton nanti."

"Ternyata memang kau ya, orang yang menolongku dulu."

"Kau bicara apa Oki? Ayo pergi, kan kau bilang mau nonton film B kalau film A telat, 30menit lagi akan dimulai loh." Mizukami menatapnya lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu Mizukami-senpai! Kau sudah telat malah tak ada tampang bersalah banget sih!" Oki ngedumel di sampingnya.

"Iya aku minta maaf. Elap keringatmu dulu sana, nanti ketampananmu menghilang loh." Ledek pemuda berambut mirip brokoli itu.

"Ketampananku adalah warisan, tak akan luntur."

"Iya terserah kamu lah." Ujar Mizukami lalu tersenyum kearahnya. Oki berjalan disampingnya menuju tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu kosong bersama.

.

"Kupikir bagian anak kecil yang tersesat itu mirip denganmu loh Oki." Ucapan Mizukami membuat Oki tersedak minuman. "Aku ingat ketika aniki berkata kalau aku pernah menemukan anak kecil yang terpisah dengan ibunya 12 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa ciri-ciri yang aniki bilang itu mirip denganmu ya. Apa jangan-jangan kamu ya. Aku lupa sih namanya." Ucap Mizukami, tangannya menopang dagunya dengan malas. Wajah Oki terlihat segaris merah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Oki mengaduk es batu dalam gelasnya, ia menundukkan topinya menutupi wajahnya.

"Padahal anak itu manis banget pas nangis, tangan kecilnya yang gemeteran serta suara cempreng yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan genggaman tangannya membuatku ingin bilang hmm.. tak perlu nangis aku akan melindungimu-"

"Mizukami-senpai maaf, sepertinya aku harus pu-"

"Mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya Oki. Skuad Ikoma membutuhkan aku dan kamu, semoga kita bisa bekerjasama lebih."

'Ternyata dia masih seperti orang yang kukenal dulu.' Oki ngebatin, " Oke, serahkan padaku." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Lalu malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di café setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Oki yakin bahwa yang menemukannya ketika itu adalah senpainya sendiri, Mizukami Satoshi.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Omake 1_

"Mizukami-senpai.. kau temenan dengan Ouji-senpai ya? Teman masa kecil?"Oki bertanya tentang hal itu, entah mengapa kalau ia sudah curiga kalau mereka berdua adalah orang dekat, walau mungkin Mizukami sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Mizukami menatap Oki dan menaruh burger yang sedang ia pegang. Ia lalu menghela napasnya dan memulai membuka mulutnya. "Ibu kami pernah ketemu ketika trip ke Hokkaido, ketika itu ibu mengandung kakak, Ibunya Ouji adalah wanita yang memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya dan saat itu ingin menemui kekasihnya di Hokkaido juga. Ibuku yang menyelesaikan masalah ibunya. Sejak itu mereka berteman baik dan kabar mengejutkan lagi ketika keluarga ku pindah ke kota ini pun disambut baik oleh Ibunya bahkan di carikan rumah untuk keluarga kami. Padahal anaknya nyusahin banget, udah begitu bertolak belakang denganku tetapi ibu tetap saja menyuruhku untuk berteman dengannya."

"Oh begitu.. panjang juga ya ceritanya." Oki menyeruput milkshake vanillanya. Ia mendengar seksama apa yang senpainya itu katakan.

"Ouji tuh nyebelin dari kecil, sembrono, sok lagi, hanya karena menyandang marga ayahnya yang membuatku dia makin terlihat bodoh. Tetapi ia teman sekaligus rival yang bagus."

"Ouji-senpai ternyata begitu ya."

"Dan jangan lupa.. dia menyebalkan. Jika saat bercanda sebisa mungkin menyebut dia dengan nama kecilnya, pasti dia akan memakiku dengan sebutan brokoli." Oki hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Ha? Itu tandanya dia ingin akrab dengannya Mizukami-senpai." Ujar Oki tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tak pernah berpikiran sampai situ malah. Terlalu merepotkan."

* * *

 _Omake 2_

"Kurasa anak kecil yang dulu kau tolong itu Oki kan?" Ouji menatap lurus kearah Mizukami, membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa membuang muka sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Karena beauty mark-nya bener-bener sama dengan anak kecil yang itu. Dan yang tak menyangka lagi, dia setim dengan dirimu. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial Ouji. Kalau sudah takdir ya mau gimana lagi."

"Takdir.. haha.. orang sepertimu berbicara tentang takdir." Ouji menepuk pundak Mizukami sambil terkekeh. "Aku tak akan kalah dari kalian berdua, next rank wars kubuat kalian berdua bailout dan kupenggal lehermu ini." Ouji memegang leher Mizukami sebentar, membuat napas pemuda berambut brokoli itu tertahan. Setelah tangannya tersingkir, Ouji berjalan memjauhinya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani Kazu!" Ouji kaget mendengar nama kecilnya di sebut.

"Berisik kau brokoli!"


End file.
